The Baylor Center for Population Research and Studies in Reproductive Biology is a goal-oriented research effort in reproductive biology and contraceptive development. The basic research interests of this Center are organized along interdepartmental lines with primary participation of the Departments of Cell Biology, Obstetrics and Gynecology and Medicine. The approach is physiological and biochemical, at the molecular level of cell function with the main emphasis on progressive studies on regulatory aspects of reproduction, involving mechanisms of hormone action and gene expression and the molecular biological controls operative at all levels of the reproductive process. A concerted effort is being made to incorporate correlative studies on cell structure, function and basic and clinical reproductive physiology. A further definite goal is to attempt to apply new information and insights gained from our basic experimentation to new contraceptive development, problems of infertility, and genetic disorders of egg implantation. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Buller, R. E. and O'Malley, B. W. (1976) Biology and Mechanism of Steroid Hormone Receptor Interaction with Eucaryotic Nucleus: A Review. Biochem. Pharm. 25:1. Buller, R. E., Schrader, W. T. and O'Malley, B. W. (1976) Steroids and the Practical Aspects of Performing Binding Studies. J. Ster. Biochem. 7:321.